


Magical Girl Rosa

by Featherine_Aurora



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a heated debate, Eva Beatrice is convinced to grant Rosa a wish and make her into a magical girl. Inspired by one of Ougon Musou Cross's endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Girl Rosa

 “Hey, let's not fight now! I put a lot of effort into this party”.

“Stay out of this, you old granny. Lambdadelta is going to have to accept that I'm right”.

 “Not a chance. As the witch of certainty, I declare that you are certainly wrong. Care to challenge that?”

 “Of course. I declare that Lamdadelta is an idiot and that she should just give up and die!”

Beatrice was in an odd position, that of peacemaker between two other witches. Normally, she would more commonly be the one in a fight. However, she had her apprentice Maria, who was one of those attending, to take into consideration. Besides, this party was for the sake of one of those involved. It was the lady Lambdadelta's birthday. Since Lambdadelta had been so helpful in the final game, Beatrice felt obliged to do this. It was hard, since Lambdadelta had a lot of friends that needed to be accommodated for. However, Beatrice had felt up to the task.

 One of thoughts in Beatrice's head now was how much she would have to increase Ronove's salary by to avoid having him joke about it everyday. Yes, he'd still end up joking about it, but less often. Besides, she was the golden witch. So it was the smallest of the problems facing her.

Anyway, it was hard for her to interfere, for Lambdadelta was her Witch Guardian. The other person in it was not going to be helpful either. Eva Beatrice was disinclined to give up and didn't have particularly warm feelings for her, not enough for her to use to get Eva to back down. Thankfully, neither were inclined to make a mess of things. But it was disrupting the party and she as host needed to act. Even without that responsibility, Maria was being upset by this sight. Well, it was a small matter, so this should not be too hard, right?

Sadly, no. Both sides readily continued to dispute the matter. What was it?

“Of course I'm higher than you in the viewer polls. Just accept it, people like me more than you”.

“That's because my fans are far above participation in polls. If they dared to waste their time with them, it would be very clear that I'm more popular. Lambda, just accept that no one beats the great Eva Beatrice!”.

“First, only Bern can call me that. Second, I'll fetch Battler. I think he might recall kicking your ass”.

“Of course you'd bring that up. Do you really need that incompetent idiot to fight me? The great lady Lambdadelta must know already that I am just too super pop cute to be outdone by her”.

“Sure, Eva _oba-san_. I'm sure everyone is amazed by the cute aunt Eva”.

“It's Eva nee-san. I see now why you need Battler. You can't even come up with your own insults”.

Beatrice sighed. This was absurd, even by the unusual standards of the meta-world. Then she took a look at another person at the party. Sure enough, Bernkastel was still looking at this argument. Though it was hard to tell with her, she seemed to be amused by it. Not a good sign, for Bernkastel would be disinclined to help stop something that was giving her pleasure. Regardless, she had to try.

Walking up to Bernkastel, Beatrice opened up with an unrelated question.

“So, I hope the beverages are to your liking this time. I'd like to think we've improved them from the last time you were invited to a party of ours”. At this, Beatrice cackled, as she was prone to doing. However, it was clear to Beatrice that this hadn't worked. However, worryingly, Bernkastel had a grin on her face. Her response only worsened this.

“You should just ask for my help. I'll deal with the argument”.

“Oh, is the wine that good?”

“No, it's awful. However, I'll sort this out anyway”.

Getting Bernkastel's help had been her intent. However, that smile was never a good sign. She hardly had a variety of options though, so Beatrice simply followed as Bernkastel walked up to the two, her beloved Lambdadelta and the successor Beatrice who she was currently engaged in a battle of wits with. Alternatively, as others might put it, the two were readying their arsenals of petty insults with a vigour only possible for those who had drunken a bit too much. But Bernkastel's sudden move to interfere did interrupt this for a moment. Apparently, the witch of miracles had an idea.

“To me, it appears that Eva Beatrice is the one who needs to prove herself. I have an idea for a test that will allow her to show if she is worthy of the higher status she insists she has. First, we need Rosa. Eva, do you remember a certain wish of Rosa's, one involving being granted magic?”

Eva was initially confused, but she soon realised what Bernkastel was speaking about. Beatrice herself had an idea of what it might be, but wanted to see if she was correct and where Bernkastel was going with this.

“Oh? This will be interesting”. She then turned to Maria, who had been following her. “Maria, where is your mother?”. After a moment, Maria pointed her position and Eva Beatrice called her over.

“Hey, Rosa, come over here. I want to grant one of your most precious wishes!”

Beatrice was unsurprised by the worry that appeared on Rosa's face. Since the start of the last game on her board, all the pieces remembered the events of the previous games on it. It had helped a lot in some matters, but apparently Eva Beatrice had decided triggering flashbacks to the third game for Rosa was a good idea. So Beatrice put on a confident grin, loudly declaring “Don't worry, you'll be safe. Eva can't do anything while I'm here”.

Eva mumbled something to herself, but apparently was too interested in beating Lambdadelta to actually convey her annoyance to Beatrice. So instead, she waited for Rosa to walk over and made her own declaration.

“Rosa, I'm going to grant your wish and make you become a magical girl!”.

At this, Rosa's face turned a bright shade of red. “Ah, why would you think I want to be a magical girl? You can try better than that with your pranks, Eva”.

“Kihihihihi!”. Apparently, Maria saw through that. “Mama clearly likes magical girls. Mama likes those shows more than I do. Mama tells Maria to switch channels when they're on”. Maria then looked annoyed as she added “Even when Higurashi is on”.

With a wide grin, Eva did not hesitate to confirm this with the Red Truth. “ **Ushiromiya Rosa likes magical girl shows and admires their protagonists. She has stated this while watching such shows with Maria. She has also expressed interest in becoming a magical girl”** .

At this, Rosa could only respond with silence and a further reddening of her face. So Beatrice tried to help. A moment later, she would regret the words she said.

“There's nothing to be ashamed of. Even I've wanted to be one from time to time. Haven't you, Maria?”

Maria gave her a look of extreme disappointment, while the other Beatrice started laughing. Yes, surely saying that in front of Eva Beatrice was a great move to make.

Bernkastel thankfully wanted to move on. With a cough, she reminded them of her presence and went on to explain her idea. “In the last of Beatrice's games, Lambdadelta decided to aide Battler, guiding him to his goal and fighting against me in spite of the danger this presented. Eva will need to do quite a lot to match this. The combination of granting Rosa's wish and dealing with the challenge I intend to present will earn her a lot of points with the fans, perhaps enough to top Lambadelta in terms of support from fans”.

Rosa then nervously spoke up. “This isn't going involve fanservice, is it?”

Maria was clearly confused. “Uuu, what is fanservice?”

Both Beatrice and Eva Beatrice were initially tempted to have a bit of fun at Rosa's expense. However, neither of them wanted to explain fanservice to the nine year old.

Eva decided to handle it. “Just something stupid for the older fans out there. You find out when you're older and then you'll wonder why everyone wants so much of the stuff”.

Maria did not look satisfied with the answer. However, she seemed to understand that no one was going to give her more than that. So, instead, she pulled out one of her puzzle books and sat down at a nearby table to work on a few of them.

Eva then summoned her golden staff and pointed it at Rosa in a dramatic manner. “So, Rosa, it's time for you to rise as a shining magical girl of justice!”. Then a rapidly increasing swarm of golden butterflies manifested and enveloped the two siblings, blocking them from the view of the others via a sea of magical gold. But this sea did part with another wave of Eva Beatrice's staff. As it did, the effect of Eva's magic was made clear. The clothes of the two had changed and were now more suitable for this little adventure. Rosa's cape was a nice touch. Beatrice even felt a little jealous, but remembered that this was a plan by Bernkastel. Whatever was planned, she knew that it was not going to go well for the two sisters.

“Now”, Bernkastel explained, “I have selected a fragment where the two of you can demonstrate your skills. There is a great threat that the inhabitants must face, one that will destroy their homes and kill many people. Lambda should probably handle the rest of this”.

With much gusto, Lambdadelta started talking in the style of an opening narration. She even managed to imitate a generic narrator voice. “The city of Mitakahara is under threat of a great disaster. It's protectors find themselves forced to stand against an invincible foe, the witch known as Walpurgisnacht. While their hearts tremble at this great threat, the magical girls ready themselves to defend their city. But perhaps there is hope as two unknown magical girls arrive on the scene and prepare to join this fight. Will it be enough? Find out in this week's episode of Puella Magi Rosa!”.

“Of course, I don't get my name in the title” complained Eva. “I'll ignore that. Let's go and kick this witch's ass!”

Rosa still seemed uncertain, so Eva added. “You know of my power. If it is too much for you, I'll do what older siblings are meant to do and beat the crap out of it. Anyway, you're an amazing magical girl of justice now. You going to win this!”.

Rosa grinned wryly at this. No wonder, for Eva must be really committed to beating Lambdadelta to act like this to Rosa.

Bernkastel then gave her final words to the two. “I'm going to give you some time to train in the use of your magical girl powers. Also, here is a document explaining more about Walpurgisnacht and the world you're entering, plus it's time of arrival. You will have until then to prepare”. Bernkastel then clicked her fingers and the two vanished in a flash of light.

Beatrice at first had what could be best described as her troll face on when the two departed. Some fun at their expense was awaiting her, she just knew it. So she turned to face Bernkastel and that's when that expression broke. Both Bernkastel and Lambdadelta were looking at her, with their own faces showing amusement at some incoming suffering that Beatrice would be expected to take for their amusement.

“Judging by the fact that you let that happen, it is very clear that you still do not remember. But you intend to watch events with us, so I decided a recap by myself was unnecessary. I apologise if this is incorrect”.

Beatrice was confused and this was only added to when she heard an angry voice near where Maria had sat herself and saw Virgilia there. Apparently the two had been talking and since Virgilia was now on her way over, she was going to find out why the normally calm and collected Virgilia seemed rather angry.

“I always wondered who did it, but now I know. Do you realise how hard it is to deal with Beatrice when she's really upset? It's very hard and that present of mine took a lot of effort to set up. After all, I'm not a voyager witch”.

Beatrice was even more confused. “Teacher, what are you talking about?”

“Ah, you don't remember. Well, your day was ruined, so I imagine you tried hard to forget. It was also quite a long time ago”.

Bernkastel, still grinning, pulled out a fragment. “I had no interest in watching them training, so I've fast-forwarded it to just before the fight. Just sit down and don't disturb me as we watch this”.

Lambdadelta then tapped Beatrice on the shoulder and offered a bucket of popcorn to her. “There's nothing you can do now, so just relax and enjoy the show”.


End file.
